


Pathetic and in love

by Moarningstar (orphan_account)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chlucifer - Freeform, Deckerstar - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, Love, Slice of Life, TheDeckerstarNetwork, chloe x lucifer, lucifer x chloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9860582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Moarningstar
Summary: This thing about being more human and boyfriend material was escaping by Lucifer's hands.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: romantic gesture || [Read on Tumblr](https://moarningstar.tumblr.com/post/157542783273/deckerstar-romantic-gesture)  
> Inspired by [this photo](https://www.instagram.com/p/BPQVuBfgZ1u/) posted by Meaghan Oppenheimer on IG

This thing about being more human and boyfriend material was escaping by Lucifer's hands.  
It was fun at Trixie's eyes but totally pathetic at Maze's.  
When Chloe opened the door she found Lucifer standing in front of her with two bags of groceries and a bouquet.  
Maze's first instinct was to start to laugh like it was one of the funniest things she ever saw. Trixie started to squeal in a lovely way because she was so happy to see the Devil.  
Chloe remained astonished. Lucifer, groceries and flowers was one of the things she really didn't expect to see from him.  
She took the flowers and started to walk toward the kitchen to put them in a vase of water, while Lucifer closed the door behind him and reached her to put the groceries on the table.  
“Those are for?” Chloe asked pointing at the flowers.  
“Just a gift. And this,” he said showing the grocery. “Is because I see the lunch you bring to work and I hardly think your stomach can tolerate the combination of frozen food and warmed to microwave for too long.”  
“Are you going to cook for us?” Asked Trixie with a big smile.  
Lucifer started to pull out of the bags the things he bought.  
“Pathetic.” Exclaimed Maze. “So pathetic.”  
“So you don't want to eat my delicious creations?” Lucifer tone was mean, he said that sentence with the intention of provoke her.  
“I don't have time.” Maze replied. She stood up and grabbed her jacket. “I have to work, unlike you.” Then she approached Chloe and with her lowest tone she threatened her.  
“One of the portion he will freeze is mine. Understood?”  
“Don't worry, Mazikeen.” Lucifer said. “There will be plenty of amazing food in this house.”  
Despite Maze's tone, he heard anyway.  
She pretended to not to hear and walked to the door.  
Flowers and food, the Devil was pathetic.  
Pathetic and in love.


End file.
